


Start of Something Good

by brightshineestar



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sweet, Youtuber - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightshineestar/pseuds/brightshineestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is a YouTuber and he has very scheduled life. He goes back from the radio station to back home to create YouTube videos for his three million subscribers. One day, his younger sister, Isabelle, was working on her collab with one her fellow favorite beauty guro, Magnus Bane. Alec was used to hidding all his emotions and not he expressing what he is acutally feels, but on that day everything changes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydiamxrtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/gifts).



> Background information. (JUST IN CASE I FORGET TO MENTION IN THE STORY)
> 
> Magnus Bane is 25 years old.  
> Alec Lightwood is 24 years old.  
> Jace is 23 years old.  
> Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis is 23 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/13/21016 - Hey everyone. I have been really MIA on this fanfic and I do apologize. I am actually reworking on it so this will be a new and updated and hopefully grammar-free and once it's finished. I hope to actually start writing it again. I will be trying to update this fanfic at least once a month.
> 
> 2/27/2018 - Hello. I am back at, and I'm going to try to make it even better. I have edit this and tried my best to make sure everything better.

The day had started like every other day for Alec, he spends his day usually vlogging and running around New York for all the things he had to do. It started with recording his podcast with Jace called “Parabatai”. Then he had to go around picking up new camera since he was starting to act up. Not only to mention that Izzy had him running around buying new makeup that she needed because she was going to do a make-up challenge with another beauty guru.

By the time he got home, and he left everything on the kitchen counter before heading to his bed. He finally got into a comfy spot to a much-needed nap from a long day of doing everything he had to. As he was about to fall asleep he hears a knock coming from his door.

“Hey there big bro,” Izzy said looking beautiful in a loose pink blouse with her high wasted white jean shorts. “I know you are tried, but we are going to get some Panera if you would like to join us.”

“Alright,” Alec said only because he had been starving, and he hadn’t eaten this morning before he got up to go to the radio station. He followed his sister towards the door when he saw a guy standing there in front of the door.

“Magnus, this is my big brother Alec,” Izzy said as they reached the door to their apartment. When Magnus was excited to see that her brother decided to join them, and turned around to see another man who liked a lot like Isabelle except he had beautiful bright hazel eyes. He had figured that Alec would be handsome since he had seen subscribed to his channel for while and he was Isabelle’s brother and the girl was beautiful. Good genes had to run in the family he thought.

“Magnus Bane. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alec.” Magnus had said with a smile on his face that could have made Alec’s heart skip a beat. Alec couldn’t believe who was in front of him. It was Magnus Bane, his secret YouTuber crush that only Izzy knew. He just looked at him and he didn’t know what to say, and Izzy could see the panic in her brother's eyes.

“Sorry, Magnus. He was asleep and the poor boy needs a little bit of wakeup before he starts talking to anyone.” She says to Magnus with a smile on her face before putting her wedged saddle on, and picking up her Kate Spade purse from the floor where she left it. “Boys, do you mind if I vlog this? I need to vlog something since I haven’t done this in a while and the fans have been asking me.”

Both of them just nodded, and Izzy and Magnus just continued talking about their collaboration, and new fashion they have seen as they entered the elevator. Alec just stop paying attention since he was still half asleep and he still couldn’t believe that Magnus was there in front of him. Magnus was standing there in his glory of glitter and black nail polish and smoky eyes. Alec couldn’t believe that Magnus was in front of him, and he knew that Isabelle must have planned this all out. 

“So Alec, what kind of YouTube videos do you make?” Magnus asked him casually as he turned around to face him pretending he did not know. 

“I make usually do videos about things that happened to me, vlog and I do some archery challenges,” Alec said which was a question he was used to answering all the time what people asked what he did on YouTube.

“That’s cool. You and I should make a video together.” Magnus said smiling at him and Alec couldn’t help just looking down and nodding trying to hide the fact that he blushing from Magnus.

The elevator finally dinged and they were on the first floor, and they started walking towards the Panera that was only 15 minutes away from Lightwood apartment. Isabelle pulled out her camera and she was talking to her camera explain who she was with and what they were doing. Magnus took this chance to turn to the hazel-eyed lightwood.

“So, I know Izzy is short for Isabelle. Is Alec also a nickname for you?” Magnus asked even though he already knew everything about the Lightwood siblings since he watched his videos all the time.

“My actual name is Alexander, but I usually just go by Alec,” he said to Magnus trying to be polite and not trying to show that he was having an emotional turmoil inside. Alec also knew that Isabelle used the vlogging thing as an excuse to walk a little in front of them because she had to “update” her fans on what she was doing.

“Alexander, I like that,” Magnus said to him. “A handsome name for a handsome guy.” Magnus went on to say before giving him a genuine smile which only made Alec look away to try to calm his heart and the fact that his face was probably as red as a tomato.

“I didn’t lie, Alexander, when I said we should make a collab together,” Magnus said.

“Yeah, that could be fun. I’m not sure what we could do it since you mostly make beauty videos and I just vlog or archery videos.” Alec said to Magnus and then mentally wanted to slap himself in the face for revealing that fact that he watches his videos.

“You watch my videos?” Magnus asked in shocked, and he thought that Alec wouldn’t even know who he was until today.

“Yeah, I watch it with Izzy sometimes,” Alec said it quickly trying to sound convincing, but he knew that his voice was probably giving it away. Then the two of them didn’t talk much about the rest of the walk towards Panera just really about their vlogs, and some of the fun things they got to do.

Alec was really surprised about how easy it came to talk to Magnus. Soon Izzy came back to them when she was done “updating” her fans with all the things that have been happening. Alec had heard bits and pieces as she talked about the fact that Simon had gotten her a cute bracelet for their one year anniversary, and how she had been spending the day filming with Magnus and now she was going out to eat with him and her brother. The reached Panera and ordered their food before sitting down waiting for it.

The three of them talked causally, and bits and pieces Izzy noticed Magnus trying to flirt with her brother and her brother blushing and failing horribly trying to flirt back. She looked at her phone and she texted Simon asking to call her. Izzy hoped that neither of the boys noticed what she had just done.

“Excuse me, boys. Simon is calling me.” She said with a smile on my face, and she went outside because saying that it was too loud inside Panera even though there was only had 3 customers in there other than them eating.

“So, we should celebrate us meeting each other by taking a picture,” Magnus said as he pulled his iPhone out.

“Um. Yeah sure if you want.” Alec said a little nervous. Magnus put the phone in front of them and took the picture of them smiling.

“I’ll tag you on Instagram. What is your name Instagram?” Magnus said as he was getting the picture ready to put on Instagram and choosing the correct filter. Even though Magnus knew what Alec’s Instagram username was he played it cool.

“It’s just Alec Lightwood like my YouTube channel,” Alec said before he returned the attention to the mac and cheese that was in front of him. Magnus got to the description part before posting the picture and thought about what he was going to type. He finally decided to type ‘After spending a day with @IzzyLightwood I also got meet this sexy hazel eyed YouTuber @AlecLightwood. #Malec #NewFriends.’

“Just posted,” Magnus said and then noticed that Izzy had sat back down next to him. “Hey, girl.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry Magnus, but Simon called me saying that Clary and he had gone paint-balling with Jace, and he ended up breaking his glasses. Now he wants me to go with to choose a new pair of glasses.” Izzy said. “Do you mind staying with Alec? He can walk you back to our house after you guys are done to get your car.”

Alec looked at his sister knowing that everything she just said was a complete lie. Simon sent the day with his band practicing and Clary and Jace were spending the day with her mom and her step-dad Luke. 

“Don’t worry it,” Magnus said as he turned around to Alec smiling at him.

“You are the best. I’ll text you later when I get home. I promise.” She said giving him a hug, before getting up and walking towards her brothers sit and gave him a hug. “Good luck.” She whispered so only Alec could hear her. Then she got up and said her goodbye and started walking towards the door.

“So, what kind of music of music do you like?” Magnus asked as he took a sip of his chicken noodle soup.

“I mostly just listen to rock like Queen or The Beatles, but I also like Ed Sheeran and Drake. I also really like classical music.” Alec said smiling towards.

“Classical music? I never meet someone that liked classical music as well.” Magnus said to him.

“Yeah, I used to be a classically trained pianist as a kid, but I stopped when I got older,” Alec said looking down. When he was a kid he quit taking lessons because he was always so afraid of failing. He later decided to just learn and play for himself.

“I wish I could play an instrument, but sadly I don’t have any musical talent.” Magnus said shrugging his shoulders. “Would you mind me watching you one day playing the piano?”

“I don’t mind, but why?” Alec said a little confused at the other guy's request.

“No particular reason other than it gives me an excuse to see you again,” Magnus says to Alec as he winks at him in a flirty manner that made Alec blush hard, and seeing Alec blushing had made Magnus chuckle.

“Okay,” Alec said as both him and Magnus had finished their food. “Do you want to get going?” He had gone on to say, and Magnus just had nodded in return before both of them getting up and throwing their food away, and putting their plates and tray in the need to be washed section next to the trash can.

Then they both left Panera and started walking back towards Alec’s apartment. During their time walking, they started talking about favorite music and movies. Magnus could help but laugh when Alec would be talking about his favorite comedy movies when he tried to tell him about his favorites scenes but couldn’t because he would just start laughing.

“You have never seen Iron Man? I can’t believe it. Iron Man is one of the best Marvel superheroes.” Alec said to him in the Magnus’ confession.

“Yeah. I never saw that. I don’t watch a lot of superhero movies.” Magnus said as he couldn’t understand why the boy was confused at his confession.

“Alright. It’s official next Friday, you and I are going to watch it, and you can’t get yourself out of it.” Alec said as he left out a chuckle. While talking to Magnus, Alec couldn’t help but smile because here was talking to his YouTuber crush about movies and music like it was a regular day. Although he knew he was using Iron Man as an excuse to see him again, he wouldn’t let Magnus know that, and he would keep that dream to himself.

“It’s date,” Magnus said as he had noticed that they had reached his car. He stopped walking and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the other side to the driver side. “I’ll see you Friday then at 8?”

Alec had not been able to say anything after fact that Magnus kissed his cheek, and all he could do was just nod. After Magnus had gotten in his car and drove away, Alec had turned around to start going inside and when he finally reached his apartment he opened the door and he went inside and just crash on the floor. He couldn’t help but think that he just not only had a date with Magnus, but Magnus had kissed him on the cheek. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“So, how was your walk back from Panera with Magnus?” He heard a familiar female voice call out him from somewhere in the apartment. Then he got up to notice it was Izzy, and all he could do was blush and walk into his room. Soon after he arrived in his room he crashed on to his bed, and just fell asleep as he heard a voice saying “Come on Alec please tell me?”  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Count on Me by Bruno Mars because of Izzy. I always thought she was an amazing frind to those around around her. Also a short chapter, sorry.

“Magnus and I?” Alec said. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. That Alec and Magnus were trending on Twitter. “Izzy, you don’t think that people know right?”

“Alec, no one knows that you are gay. This Malec thing is only for fun. You know how they ship Clizzy or Saphael. They just like the idea, and they all think you are straight since you have shared stories about times you had girlfriend.” Izzy said trying to comforting him, and gave him a small smile. “You will be fine. I am off to go have breakfast with Magnus. Don’t forget that at one we need to pick up Max from the airport. He comes home from summer camp today.”  
              
Alec watches his sister get up from his bed, and taking her phone with her. After she walks away he decided since it was Saturday he would get up and catch up on some e-mails and some editing for his video that was going to be up on Monday.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Izzy had reached outside, and noticed that Magnus was already there in his car. She heard for door and got in before saying, “Good Morning, Magnus.”

“Good morning, Izzy” Magnus replied back to her with a smile. Then he turned on the car, and started driving towards the coffee shop they decided to have breakfast at.

“I have to ask, Magnus. Did you see that you and Alec are trending on Twitter?” She said with excitement. “I love that picture of you guys, and the two of you look so cute together.”

“Yeah I was that.” Magnus said with a proud smile on his face.

“You were planning on doing that the moment you met him weren’t you?” Izzy said with a suspicious tone to her voice.

“What me? Planed this all along. Like I would take a picture of your brother, and in hopes that this will being his attention to me, so I can make a move on him?” Magnus said in a fake shocked voice.  
              
“You are bad boy, Magnus Bane.” Isabelle said to him. “You know I could give you his number, and could maybe give him a call to do a collab with him. You know since the whole Malec thing is trending.”  
              
“That would be great.” Magnus said as he took his iPhone from his pocket and gave it to her to add the number to him. Magnus and Isabelle finally arrived at the coffee shop and he parked his car in a near parking spot. Once, the car was parked Isabelle returned the phone to Magnus with Alec’s phone number added to contacts list. 

“Anyways, how are things between you and Simon?”

“Good. We only have been actually dating for a year, and it’s strange how everything is still so perfect. He is so sweet, and caring. You need to see what he sent me this morning.” Isabelle said as she pulled out her phone from her bag. She found the text from Simon, and began reading it out loud, “‘Good Morning Izzy. I just woke up, and I just wanted to say that I hope you have an amazing day.’ Then he used a happy face emoji. He is just so sweet, and he sends me messages like this every morning when he wakes up.”  
              
Magnus looked at his friend, and noticed that Isabelle was falling hard for Simon. He knew Simon for a while since he was friends with Jocelyn who was Clary’s mother, but didn’t really know him personally. Simon was Isabelle liked to call “Nerd Hot,” and he knew the boy was in a band and liked things like Doctor Who and Star Wars. However, other than that he didn’t know much else.  
              
“I’m really happy for you, Izzy.” Magnus said as they walked inside the café. Magnus and Izzy walked to the cash register picking out their orders and paying for them. Then heading to a table with their coffees and bagels.  
“Magnus, Alec is my big brother, and I love him. I have to ask why are you flirting with him?” Isabelle asked Magnus with a serious tone.  
              
“Izzy, I think Alec is cute, and you know I have had a crush on him for the longest time.” Magnus said to her.  
              
“Fine. I’ll help you, but no one can know about him, Magnus. You have to promise me on everything we hold dear that he gets to choose when he comes out.” Izzy said every quietly that only the two of them can hear.  
              
“I promise you, Izzy, that I will never ever ask him to come out, and I will let him choose that.” Magnus said in a low tone so no one but Izzy could hear him. This statement had made her smile because nothing was more important to Izzy than making sure her big brother would come out when he felt it was the right time. Soon, after the serious conversation the two started talking about more casual things they liked like makeup, and nails. The two spent their time talking and chatting and gossiping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is back from summer camp, and Alec and everyone else is super excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep Max age the same he was in the books, so he is 9 years old.
> 
> 9/13/16 - This chapter is pretty much the same chapter. Then when I first posted. All I did was edit for grammar mistakes, and spelling mistakes.

Max Lightwood was the cute 9-year-old little brother of Alec and Isabelle. The two older siblings loved and spoiled their younger sibling. However, because of their parents’ job, Max had been forced to go to Summer camp, and the siblings had missed a bit of summer to spend time together. Alec had been super excited to finally see his little brother again, and he was getting ready to pick him up. Also making sure he had his camera with him because he knew his viewers loved Max. 

His phone dinged, and he noticed that there was a message from sister saying that she will meet him at the airport to pick up Max since Magnus to Simon’s before she headed to the airport to see Max.

Alec picked up his keys and camera left towards his car, and he noticed that Jace was next to Alec's car waiting for him to go to the airport to pick up Max.

"Hey man," Jace said as he was standing next to his car. Alec pressed the remote starter to start the car before he unlocked the car. 

"Hey, Jace," Alec said as he got into the car. "I am vlogging today since they love Max every time I have him in my daily vlogs." He showed Jace his camera, and Jace took it from his hand. Jace quickly turned it on as he started filming Alec and himself.

"So Alec what are we doing today?" Jace said with a smile looking at the camera.

"We are currently driving to go to the airport to pick Max," Alec said in a happy voice.

"In 30 minutes we will be there at the airport to picking up Max, and Izzy will be there to join. Stay toned people you will be getting all 3 Lightwood siblings today plus beautiful me." Jace said with a wink then ended the video he was recording.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Alec and Jace arrived at the gate where they were supposed to pick up Max, and soon after Izzy arrived there with a poster saying “Welcome Home, Max!” in bright blue and green colors. The poster also had pictures of Max alongside his favorite cartoon and manga characters he liked. They waited there playing there and sometimes looking up. Soon people started walking out of the gate, and the three of them got open looking for Max. Alec turned on his camera and started filming it towards the gate before moving it so it was now filming him.

“Max’s plane has landed and he is coming out soon out of that gate. I have Jace and Izzy with me. Izzy show me the poster you had made for Max.” Alec said, and Isabelle turned towards him to show him he the poster so he could film it. He turned the camera back to gate where the people were coming out, and soon after he saw his little brother standing there with a flight attendant.

“Max,” Izzy screamed, and she ran towards him in her heels. Alec was always amazed that her sister never fell in the high heels she wore. He soon after Izzy he followed Isabelle and Jace followed him.

“Izzy, I can’t breathe.” He heard his little brother say as Isabelle hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry if I just missed my favorite little brother,” Isabelle said as she let him go  
.  
“Izzy, I’m your only little brother,” Max said with a smile on his face fixing his glasses. Then he turned Alec who was filming him and Isabelle. “Hey, there big brother,” Max said to Alec. Alec bent down so he could hug his little brother. While he was hugging him, Isabelle had taken the camera away to film her brothers hugging.

“Hey little brother,” Alec said as he continued hugging his brother. “We missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. Don’t I get a hug?” Jace said as he opened his arms, and then the little boys turn around gives him hug as well.

“I missed you too, Jace,” Max says. Alec looks like his best friend and little brother hugs and takes the camera from Izzy. He turns the camera around so it’s now he filming himself.

“So guys as you know that little man over there is my little brother Max” he started to say and Max went next to Alec and went on his knees so he could film both of them. “Max, how did you like your homecoming?”

“It was the best!” Max said, and gave the big smile and hugged his brother again which made Alec smile. Alec turned off the camera and picked up his little brother.

“Alright, little bro it’s time to go grab your stuff. Then we are going out to get some pizza.” Alec said, and all four of them started heading towards where Max’s suitcase was.

“Alec, I hope it’s alright I invited someone to our little homecoming pizza party,” Isabelle said to Alec.

“That’s fine. Max loves Simon. Don’t you Max?” Alec said.

“Well, Simon is coming but that wasn’t who I was talking about,” Isabelle said with a huge smile on her face.

“Oh yeah. I invited Clary as well.” Jace said as matter of fact.

“Simon and Clary are coming? Awesome!” Max said with excitement in his voice. He loved Clary and Simon ever since they taught him how to read mangas. The three of them just got along so well, which made Isabelle and Jace really happy.

“Who did you invite then? If both Simon and Clary were already coming.” Alec said now curious about who her sister had decided to invite.

“I invited Magnus to come. He didn’t have anything to do later so I asked him if he wanted to come. He was very excited to see you, and Max and everyone else.” Isabelle said and when she said the word "you" she had a bit mischievous smile on her face.

“Who is Magnus?” Max asked Isabelle.

“A very, very sexy YouTuber,” Isabelle said to her little brother. Alec put Max down because frankly, the little boy was getting too heavy to be carried for a long time. Then Alec gave Isabelle a worried look because he didn’t want his brother to know about his secret, not yet. He wanted to wait when Max was older, so he could understand. 

“Jace the suitcase is just over there can you take Max to go grab his bag, please,” Isabelle said when she saw her older brother’s worried face. Jace followed her orders and took Max with him.

“Don’t worry, big brother. Everything will be fine, and plus you get to see your crush again.” Isabelle said quite enough only her brother could hear her.

“It’s just.” Alec started to say and signed. “I can’t control my emotions when I’m around him.” Alec started to look down and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing a little.

“Alec, I can tell you for a fact that Magnus thinks you are super cute. So, why don’t you go for it?” Isabelle said, and before Alec could answer both Jace and Max were back with Max’s suitcase.

“Ready to go?” Jace said. Alec just nodded and took his little brother’s hand as the four of them started heading towards the car. While they walked to the car Alec was quiet and he thought about what Isabelle had said to him. That Magnus thought he was cute, so what was holding him back? That was something Alec didn’t know, and he knew that there was no way he could get out of seeing Magnus tonight which made him kind of excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Max's homecoming party and everyone is here to celebrate his coming home from camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 from Max's homecoming.
> 
> 9/13/16 - Updated. Hopefully I fixed a lot of the grammar mistakes I had. I didn't change anything the story is a same. All i did was make sure that everything made sense with what has been said in the past.

“Jace let me go!” Alec heard Max scream coming from the living room, and soon after Jace started running to the Kitchen where Alec was ordering the pizzas from Max’s favorite pizzeria.

“No way little man. You have been away for too long.” Jace said and then started laughing as he had Max on top of his shoulders.

“Guys I’m on the phone,” Alec screamed at them and Jace moved them back to the living. He turned his attention back to women on the phone and fished up ordering everything they needed from the pizzeria. When Alec was done he went back to the living room, and right before he was sitting down the doorbell rang. “I’ll get that.”

“I got it. It’s probably Clary and Simon.” Jace said as he put Max down and headed door.

“How excited are you be home, Max?” Alec said as Max sat down next him.

“So excited. I can’t wait to spend rest my summer with you guys. The camp was fun, but I love spending time with you, Jace and Izzy.” Max said with a smile. “Hey, Alec, can we watch Big Hero 6 when everyone gets here?”

“Sure. That movie is great.” Alec said as he ruffled his brother’s hair.

“Max,” Clary said running and came in for a hug. Clary loved Max, and Jace loved to see the two together. Jace had even told Alec once that seeing Clary with Max gave him hope for someday that they could have children of their own. Alec knew that this was amazing thought for Jace who used to be a playboy. 

“Clary! Simon!” Max screamed and went to hug Clary, and then Simon who was right behind her.

“Hey, there little man,” Simon said returning the hug. “Guess what I brought you?”  
“New manga,” Max said with a lot of excitement in his voice. Simon gave him the bag, and he revealed that inside of the bag there were 4 volumes of a manga he didn’t have.

“Thanks, Simon,” Max said and hugged Simon again. “Alec look at what Simon got me.” He said running towards Alec.

“That’s awesome, Max,” Alec said looking at Max, and then he got up and gave Clary a hug and Simon a handshake.

“Where is Izzy?” Simon asked.

“Izzy went to get the cake from Max’s favorite bakery. She said it was necessary for his homecoming, but she should be back any minute.” Jace said to Simon and turned his attention to Clary. Alec loved seeing both Jace and Clary together. Two years ago when they meet Clary and Clary had been a great influence on Jace. Alec started to know how much more open Jace had become. He remembered the first time they meet. Clary had been over their house because she and Izzy were working on a project for their English class. Then Alec starts to remember that day.

“Who is that?” Jace said looking at Alec.

“That’s Clary. She is working on a project with Izzy for their English class. They have been getting really close lately.” Alec said to Jace as a warning not to go and disturb them.

“What was that tone? You make it sound like I’m going to kill the girl.” Jace said with a shocked tone to her.

“Jace, you are my best friend and my brother, but you are a player. Izzy and Clary had been getting along can you please ruin this for her.” Alec said to Jace as he walked towards the kitchen where the two girls were talking and giggling. “Hey, Izzy. Hey Clary. It’s good to see you.”

“Hi, Alec. How is the YouTube channel?” the little redhead said to him with a big smile on her face.

“It’s going well,” Alec said and noticed that Jace wasn’t next to him. Which for Alec and Jace was weird since the two of them have been pretty much glued to each other ever since they meet when they were toddlers. Alec motioned for Jace to come next to him, and Jace just followed his directions.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Clary.” She said when Jace finally arrived next to Alec.

“Hi, I’m I’m I’m um. Jace. My name is Jace,” Jace said nervously. Alec looked at Jace surprised since Jace had always been a smooth talker. He nervously turned around an opened the fridge grabbing two water bottles, and handing one out to Alec. “I’ll go see if Max needs help with his sneakers.” Then he left as quickly as he said enters.

“Jace and I are going to take Max to play some basketball in the park nearby if mom wants to know where we are at,” Alec said as he heard Max screaming at Jace to put him down, and then screaming for Alec to save him. “I’m coming, Max. It was nice seeing again, Clary.” Alec said and then ran towards the living room where the two boys where.  
   
Remembering that day always made Alec smile, and ever since that day he noticed that not only did Isabelle finally had founded a girlfriend that she could talk to but he also liked that Jace fell in love hard.

“I’m home.” He heard Isabelle screaming from the door. Then she went straight to the kitchen, and Alec left Max with Simon who was talking about mangas he had read while Max was always on summer camp.

“Do you need any help?” Alec asked Isabelle once he reached the kitchen.

“I’m fine. I’m just going to put the cake in the fridge.” Isabelle said. Then they heard the doorbell ring once more. “That must be Magnus, can you please go let him in,” Isabelle said as she put the cake in the fridge.

“Sure,” Alec said and started walking towards the door. He started to notice his hands were starting to get sweaty and he was getting nervous. ‘Why am I so nervous? It’s just Magnus. Another YouTuber, who happens to be Isabelle’s friend. Also, who happens to be super nice, and cute. Alec stop’. Alec said to himself inside his head. Then he reached for the door handle and took a deep breath before opening the door and seeing Magnus standing there.

“Alexander, it’s always lovely to see you again,” Magnus said with big smile on his face. He had been wearing black pants with matching black Converse All-Stars along with a dark blue collared shirt. Alec had noticed that Magnus was also wearing his signature black smoky eyes with glitter on it.

“Magnus, um. Please umm, come in.” Alec said trying to keep his own voice calm. Magnus came in and followed Alec to the living room where everyone was there.

“Hey, guys. This is Magnus. Magnus this is Simon, Izzy’s boyfriend. That’s my best friend Jace and the redhead is his girlfriend and fiancé Clary.” Alec said as he pointed to everyone, and then he moved back to his seat next to Max. “This little man over here is my little brother Max,” Alec said and pointed towards each person as he said their name.

“Actually I know Clary and Simon through Clary’s mother. Hey guys, and nice to meet you, Max. Izzy has told me so much about you.” Magnus said as he waved to everyone. “Max I heard from Izzy that you love Big Hero 6, so I got you this.” Magnus handed the gift bag over to Max.

“Awesome. Thank you, Magnus.” Max said as he took the gift bag and opened to see that it was a Baymax plush toy. “Oh my god it’s Baymax. This is so cool. Look, Alec. It’s Baymax.” Max showed his brother the new toy he had gotten from Magnus. Alec nodded at his little brother. Then Max went on to show everyone one else. Alec looked back at Magnus and patted on the sofa space next to him for him to sit on. Magnus went and sat next to him.

“Thank you for getting the toy for Max but you didn’t have to,” Alec said to Magnus.

“It’s not a problem. It gave me a reason to go to the Disney store, so it was all good.” Magnus said and gave him a smile that could make Alec blush. Alec could at that moment thought of doing something that it wouldn’t be smart to do in front of everyone, but he chooses act on It since he heard the doorbell ring for the third time. However, this time he knew it was the pizza delivery guy. Alec pulled his gaze from Magnus hoping that no one had noticed that little small moment they had and walked towards the door to get the 3 boxes of pizzas they had ordered.

“Alright we got meat lovers, veggie lovers, and we got an extra cheese pizza,” Alec said as he came back in after he had paid and gotten all them from the pizza guy.

“I want meat lovers.” He heard both Max and Jace saying at the same time when he mentions the meat lovers pizza. They all went to the kitchen, and everyone got the pizzas they wanted before heading back to the living room where they put Max’s favorite movie. Big Hero 6.

Alec and Magnus had sat back next to each other with Max and Isabelle sitting next to them. When the movie started Jace had turned off the lights in the living room to make it better for them to watch the movie, and Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his which it made him both smile and blush again. They all watched the movie, and they had laughed and enjoyed the animated movie in front of them. 

Then Alec heard Isabelle almost crying when Baymax had said: “Tadashi is here.” This had happened every time they watched the movie, and every time Max would just hug her and say “Alec, Jace, and Max are here.”

“Your little brother is so cute,” Magnus whispered to Alec before turning his attention back to the movie.

“Thanks. I love the little guy.” Alec said and he looked at Magnus with a big smile. They finished watching the movie, and Max wanted both Simon and Clary to go to his room to see the things he had brought back from camp. They followed him, and naturally so did Jace and Isabelle. Now both Magnus and Alec were alone in the living room together.

“I have never watched that movie, and it was so cute,” Magnus said to Alec.

“It’s a great movie, but I have lost count of how many times I have seen it since its Max favorite movie right now,” Alec said with a tired tone in his voice.

“I especially like when I got to hold your hand, and you let me,” Magnus said as he started to walk towards Alec. Alec didn’t know what to do because at the same time he wanted Magnus to get closer to him but at the other time, he was afraid of what he might do if Magnus did get close to him.

“Yeah. That was nice, I guess.” That was all Alec could think of saying as he started to look into Magnus' eyes. At that every moment Alec thought that Magnus was about to get even closer and he might kiss him.  
“Magnus, come here you should see all the cool stuff I bought from camp,” Max said from the other side of the room and Magnus quickly reacted to the little boy's voice. 

He knowing that it wouldn't be good for Alec if Max saw what he was about to do to his other brother if he had the chance. So Magnus went towards the little boy, and Max took Magnus’ hand and pulled him toward his room. Soon after Alec followed into Max room and at every moment Alec couldn’t believe how happy he was. He had his brothers, and sister together along with their boyfriend and girlfriend who Alec had come to love as close friends. Then there was Magnus who was here in the mix of these people, and Alec didn’t know what it was about Magnus. However, Magnus made him feel things he couldn’t explain and that made him both nervous and excited. Alec knew this wasn’t something he never felt before, and at that moment he decided that he would figure out what that feeling was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue Max's homecoming party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 for Max party
> 
> 9/13/16 - Updated and revised this chapter. Hopefully it has less grammar mistakes. I suck at it. I really working hard on getting this all updated and better so i can start updated new chapters. Hopefully I can do once a month. I am I don't know when I will give myself a deadline for them. I hope you like them and enjoy them

Everyone had been giving Max their attention which always happened when Max was around. He just had this thing about him where everyone just wanted to pay attention to what he did, and Max made sure that everyone always left like there were part of whatever they were doing.

 

“Where is the bathroom?” Magnus had asked Isabelle.

 

“It’s down the hall, and it’s the first door on your left.” Isabelle said, and Magnus followed her directions. He had arrived at the bathroom, and he used it then washed and dried his hands on the small towel before heading back to the room. He had just opened the door of the bathroom, and he noticed Max was standing next to the door.

 

“Hey Magnus.” Max said to him.

 

“Hey kiddo. The bathroom is all yours.” Magnus said as stepped out of the way so Max could go in the bathroom.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Max said.

 

“Sure.” Magnus said to the little boy in front of him.

 

“You like Alec. Don’t you?” Max said. Magnus was shocked at the boy’s question. “Don’t even lie. I can tell by the way you look at him. It’s the same way Simon looks at Izzy. You like him.”

 

“Yes, I do like him a lot.” Magnus admitted as got to the boy’s eye level. “What do you think about that?”

 

“I don’t really care. Alec is my big brother no matter who he likes.” Max said in a serious tone that Magnus never thought could come out a nine year old’s mouth. “Can I tell you a secret, and do you pinky promise not to tell anyone?”

 

“I pinky promise not to tell anyone.” Magnus said as he pulled his pinky and they put their pinkies around each other’s fingers and shook their hands.

 

“I think Alec likes you too.” Max said and he let go of Magnus’ pinky then walked inside the bathroom before closing the door.

 

“Alec likes me too? Well, I can work with that.” Magnus said quickly to himself before turning back to the room. He reached there and everyone was heading out of the room.

“Magnus we are about to eat cake. You want some?” Alec said as he moved to Magnus’ side as soon as Magnus got there.

 

“More food you people are going to make me gain so much weight.” Magnus said, and Alec chuckled at Magnus’ statement.

 

“Get used to it. If you hang with me that’s pretty much all I do is eat and watch movies.” Alec said with a smile on his face.

 

“I can hang around you and your beautiful blue eyes any day, Alexander.” Magnus said quietly so only Alec could hear him when the others were far enough. Alec blushed and he went behind Magnus and started pushing Magnus quickly towards the kitchen.

 

“If we don’t get there fast enough Jace and his fat ass are going to eat everything.” Alec said as he started to laugh. The two of them rushed toward the kitchen where Jace started to take out the cake so Alec could cut it.

 

“Hurry up, Alec and give me a piece.” Jace demand as Alec started cutting up.

 

“Shut up! I’m not your bitch. Cut your own piece of cake.” Alec said and quickly checking if Max was in the room since they weren’t supposed to swear in front of him. Alec signed and noticed that the boy had only come to the kitchen after he had said that and hoped he didn’t hear anything.

“Alec, can I have a piece of cake?” Max said, and Alec could start to notice that Max was getting tired and it was almost 8 pm. He knew his brother was probably tried from his flight and playing with everyone.

 

“Sure thing, little bro.” Alec said to Max and gave him the first piece he cut. Then he finished cutting all the pieces, and everyone ate the cake in silence with small conversations going between each other but everyone’s attention was pretty much towards the triple fudge chocolate cake that was in front them. Everyone had eaten there cakes, and they talked and laughed even more.

 

They had now moved to the living where they all continued to laugh and they had started playing monopoly. Then it was about 10 pm where Alec noticed that Max had fell asleep in the coach in between his turn and everyone else. Alec got up and picked up Max.

 

“I’ll be back I’m going put him to bed.” Alec said and started heading towards Max’s room. He gently laid his brother on his bed before pulling the covers over Max. “Good night, Max.”

 

Alec started heading back to the living where everyone had been, and noticed that the monopoly game had been put away. Clary and Jace where getting ready to leave, and so was Simon.

 

“You guys already leaving?” Alec asked them.

 

“Yeah. I have wake up early tomorrow for my art class.” Clary said. Then they all hugged and said there goodbyes and everyone left except Magnus.

 

“Do you want to go for a walk before you leave?” Alec said to Magnus turn his attention back at Alec after he said his goodbyes to Isabelle who then turned around and went to her room.

 

“Sure.” Magnus said as he started heading towards the door and Alec followed him. Alec closed and locked the door behind them. Then before Magnus could go anyone Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus’ hand which surprised Magnus.

 

“There is a little park nearby that I used hang around as kid a lot with Izzy and Jace.” Alec said as he started walking towards elevator in front of Magnus so he couldn’t see how hard he was blushing. They went inside the elevator and Alec had pressed the lobby button.

 

“Alexander.” That was all Magnus could say before Alec’s lips came crashing on his. The kiss started desperate and passionate, and then Alec heard Magnus moan into their kiss. Alec pulled away when he needed some air and there was a big smile on both of their faces with their swollen lips. Soon right after Alec saw that Magnus’ had smile just as big as his, he went back and kissed him again but this time it was slow and tender. Magnus had wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist to bring them closer together, and only to pull away when they heard a ding that meant they reached the lobby.

 

“You never cease to amaze me Alexander.” Magnus said to Alec as they walked out of the elevator and to the outside. Alec still couldn’t believe what just happen and the cold air helped him realize what he had done.

“Yeah. What did I just do?” Alec said breathless and looking at Magnus. “Magnus, I don’t know what to say. Seeing you today with Max, and with everyone else. I was so happy and something came over me. I’m sorry.” Alec couldn’t believe what he did and not to mention that his first kiss with Magnus was in an elevator.

 

“I’m not. You are an excellent kisser, and if you wanted to do it again I would let you.” Magnus said with now a flirty smile on his face. Alec could feel him becoming red as tomato or an apple.

 

“Let’s go to the park.” Alec said to him and took Magnus’ hands in his. The two of them walked towards the park quietly because Magnus felt that was what Alec needed right now. Quiet to think about what he had done, and come in conclusion what that might mean for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for that Malec kiss. I didn't think I was going to write this soon but when I was writing this chapter the idea popped in my head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it at first but I couldn't help it. i hope it's arlight. Remember there will be more and this is just the start for MALEC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec at the park talking about coming out, VidCon and Alec's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cute malec in this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing. Please don't forget to comment below on your opinions on the fanfic. I really would love to hear it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy all the cute Malec stuff.
> 
> 9/16/16 updated and i hopefully fixed all of the grammar mistakes.

Alec and Magnus finally arrived at park, and they were still holding each others hands. Magnus started walking towards the swing and Alec followed him sitting on the swing that was next to the one Magnus sat down at.

 

"Alexander, may I ask you a question?" Magnus said looking down and slowly swinging himself back and forth.

 

"Anything." Was all Alec said and he started swing back and forth slowly as well.

 

"You don't regret. Do you?" Magnus asked as he stopped swinging and worry in his voice.

 

"If you are talking about kissing you, then no I don't regret. I am happy I did." Alec said as he continued to swing. Alec always loved swings because he always felt free on the swings.

 

"Then why haven’t you came out yet?" Magnus said. Alec wondered why he had come out and there many reasons why he didn't come out and he didn't even know how to answer Magnus' question.

 

"Well, Izzy and Jace knows that you know. I am gay. I think Izzy always knew. My parents are kind of closed minded like they wouldn't understand. My dad barely understands the whole YouTube thing. He thinks it's me just being a kid and he wants me to get a job that isn't YouTube. While my mom, well she keeps talking about how she wants me to get married and how she wants grandchildren, and get married to a good girl from a good family. I just don't have the courage to tell them." Alec confessed as he had stopped swinging. Magnus saw the fear and worry in his face and all he could do is get up and hug Alec. He knew the fear and the worry that Alec was going through. 

 

"I do know the feeling you are going through, and I want you to know that I will always support you. When you want to come out, you can do it." Magnus said as he continued to hug Alec. Then Magnus kissed Alec on forehead.

 

"Thanks." Alec said as he hugged Magnus back. "Magnus, can I ask a question?"

 

"Anything." Magnus said as he took Alec's hands and looked into Alec's eyes.

 

"Do you to be.... be my umm boyfriend? I know that you won't be easy because I am not out and you won't be able to tell everyone and and." Alec said nervously as he looked down. Magnus just chuckles at Alec's nervously.

 

"Yes. I will be your boyfriend, and you don't have to worry about coming out. You can do it when you feel comfortable and confident that it's the right time for you." Magnus said as he puts one hand his hand on Alec's cheek.

 

"Thank you." Alec said and we went down again for another kiss. When Alec’s and Magnus’ lips touched this time it was slow and tender. They just held each other closely and Magnus could feel Alec wrapping his around his waist to pull him closer. While Alec could feel Magnus putting his around neck. They kissed and kissed. They didn’t know how long they were like that, but Alec had to pull away. Magnus stared at Alec with the biggest smile on his face and Alec just returned that smile. It really felt like there was a bubble around them, and the only thing that matter was each other. Sadly, the bubble around them broke with Alec heard his phone ringing.

 

“Sorry.” Alec said as he took out his phone to see it was his mother calling him, and he decided to pick it up. “Hi mom.”

 

“Hello my dear. What are you doing?” Maryse said to her son over the phone.

 

“Just getting ready to go to sleep. Max feel asleep like an hour ago.” Alec said trying to get his mother off the phone so he can return his attention to the guy that was in front of him.

 

“Thanks for picking up Max for me, and taking care of him and your sister. How has your summer been sweetie?” Maryse asked Alec.

 

“It’s good. I just been working at the radio station and making my videos. I went out with Izzy a couple of times. I’m also going to VidCon which will be a lot of fun.” Alec told him mother.

 

“Alright, sweet just wanted to let you go that I’ll be back at the end of July with your father. His book is going well around here in Europe so we added two more weeks to it. Will you and your siblings be okay for a couple more extra weeks by yourselves?” Maryse said with worry in her voice. She had never left her kids for this long, and even though she knew that Alec and Isabelle were more than able to take care of Max she still worried about them.

 

“That’s fine mom. We will be fine, but those weeks you are away is when we go to the lake house weekend.” Alec said sort of upset that his parents weren’t going to be there for the lake house. He also knew Max loved spending time with time with their parents while they were there.

 

“I know. I’m so sorry. Listen you take a couple of yours friends, Isabelle’s friends, and you can take one of Max’s little friends and have fun there. We will meet you there when we come back and just stay an extra couple of days.” Maryse said to her son. “Listen, it’s late over there and your father and I need to go. I’ll call you soon okay.” Then before Alec could say anything else the line went dead.

 

“Max is going to be so upset.” Alec told Magnus who was now sitting back down on the swing as he put his phone away.

 

“What happened?” Magnus asked him as Alec had walk behind him to start pushing Magnus’ swing.

 

“My parents are staying an extra two weeks in Europe so there going to be missing the weekend we go to our lake house.” Alec said as he started slow push Magnus’ swing.

 

“That sucks.” Magnus said as he enjoyed being pushed on the swing.

 

“On another note. Are you going to VidCon this year?” Alec asked trying to take his mind off his brother.

 

“Yeah. We should see if we can maybe eat dinner while we are there since you know we never had a proper date yet.” Magnus said to him.

 

“That would be a perfect idea. Before we go we should make a video to post while we are there. Like a challenge or something.” Alec said to Magnus. The idea of making a video with Alec got Magnus really excited.

 

“We can ask Twitter what challenges they want us to do.” Magnus said as he stopped the swing with his foot and pulled out his phone. He unlocked his iPhone and opened the Twitter app.

 

“That’s a good idea. Do you want to do the tweet or should I do it?” Alec said as he sat back down again.

 

“I’ll do it. Hold on.” Magnus said as pressed on the option to create a new tweet. He started to type, @AlecLightwood and I are making video together and we need ideas. Please tell what kind of video you want us to make. #malec. Magnus sent the tweet, and turned to Alec to say. “It’s all set.” Alec pulled out his phone and went into his twitter.

 

“I can’t wait to see what kind of video they want us to make.” Alec said and he looked at the time it was almost twelve in the morning. “It’s twelve in the morning. I should get you back to your car. It’s late.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go.” Magnus said as he got up from his swing and Alec followed his motion.

 

“I don’t want you to go, but it’s late.” Alec said as he took Magnus’ hand into his. Then they started talking anything and everything. Alec found it so easy to talk to Magnus and so easy to just be himself around him.  Soon they reached Magnus’ car that was parked near Alec’s apartment building. Magnus pulled out his keys and unlocked his car when they were almost close to it. When they finally go there Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on lips before turning back to his own car.

 

“Good night, Alexander.” Magnus said as he got into his car.

 

“Good night, Magnus.” Alec said as he watched the car drive away, and then he went upstairs.

 

When he finally reached his apartment he went straight into his room, and just feel on his bed. He couldn’t believe the day he had, and that he had not only came out to Magnus but also kissed him. Not to mention Magnus also kissed him back. Alec wondered about the reason why he stayed in the closet and he knew it wasn’t time and that he couldn’t do it. Max was still young and he wanted him to be older so he could explain it him better. Also there was the issues with his parents not being there and the fact they are so closed minded that they just wouldn’t get it. With all these thoughts in his mind about his parents he could take it anymore. He got up took a shower and went to sleep with thoughts of the things that happened with him and Magnus. Also hoping soon he would figure out what kind of videos they would be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon to come, a malec youtube video scene, vidcon (a little warning shit always goes down at vidcon), and lakehouse plus soon to come Lightwood parents will come into the story.
> 
> Sorry for the late post I know I usally post 2 chapter on Tuesday. I'm in finals week at College, but I will try to post more tomorrow and friday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec eat breakfast together, and the make a video together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This isn't my best chapter I know but I promise so much is to come in the next chapters. I have a plan and its getting set up. Plus i'm excited to write the chapter that they are in vidcon. I haven't started it yet but it's going to be good. BTW I already know how Alec comes out to his and magnus' subcribers. Can wait for you guys to read it.

Magnus woke up the next day feeling happy. He got up quickly and took his phone to text Alec. He started texting to Alec, ' _Good morning Alexander. I hope you had a great nights sleep.'_ After he sent the text to Alec, Magnus went to his bathroom and got ready for his day.  When he returned to his room 30 minutes later he noticed that he had a new message and it was from Alec.

 

' _Good morning Magnus. I had pretty good nights sleep. Thanks for asking.'_ Alec message had said. When Magnus read his messages he couldn't help but smile. Alec made him feel happy like he hasn't never felt better. Magnus then decided to check Twitter to see what kind of videos their fans wanted them to do. He scrolled and most of the comments seemed to be either the Boyfriend Tag or the Tumblr tag. He liked the idea of the boyfriend tag and he always wanted to do that tag when he got a boyfriend, but that wouldn't be possible to do right now. Then his phone ding once more from a message from Alec.

 

' _It seems like they really want us the boyfriend tag.  I don't mind doing it.'_ Alec's new message had said.

 

' _You sure?'_ Texted back to Alec.

 

' _Yeah. It's what they want and plus we can just say we aren't dating. Although we are. I just want to make our fans happy. They have been so amazing to me over the years so I am happy to make it if that's what they want.'_ Alec texted to Magnus.

 

' _We can do it on my channel because that's something I would make someone do with me. We can do the Tumblr tag on your channel.'_ Magnus text to Alec.

 

' _That sounds like a plan. I don't have anything to do today, and Jace is taking Max out rock climbing today and Izzy is going to be out shopping for wedding dresses with Clary.'_ Alec replied.

 

' _Do you want to have breakfast together? I haven't eaten yet.' Magnus asked him._

_'Sounds great. I am going to get ready to leave and I'll see you soon.'_ Alec texted.

 

'See you see, Alexander.' Magnus texted. After he saw his message said he got up and took his phone to the kitchen as he started making breakfast for himself and Alec. He got out eggs as he started to make a sausage and cheese omelet with bacon on the side. When the food was almost ready Magnus started making the coffee, and he was about to set the table when he heard his doorbell ring. He heads towards the door, and open door and notices Alec is there.

 

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus said as moved to the side of the door to let Alec in.

 

“Good morning, Magnus.” Alec said as he went inside Magnus’ apartment. Magnus had noticed that Alec was in his usual dark skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt.

 

“Breakfast is ready. Can you set up the table while I get the food?” Magnus said as he headed towards the kitchen. Alec just nodded in return and set up the two table, and Magnus returned with the food then he put the food on both of their plates.

 

“Magnus, these omelet look amazing.” Alec said as he looked at the food in awe.

 

“Hold on there is more.” Magnus said as he hurried back into the kitchen, and brought the bacon on a plate so they could eat. “I also have bacon.”

 

“I love bacon.” Alec said as he took one of the bacon from the plate before Magnus could put the plate down.

 

“I can see that.” Magnus said with a laugh as he sat down, and Alec followed the same.

 

“Thanks for making me breakfast, Magnus.” Alec said, and he took a bit of his omelet. “Magnus, this is amazing.”

 

“Thanks,” Magnus said and started eating his own omelet. They ate in silence with Alec once in a while saying how good it was or how much he loved bacon. Alec was so happy eating breakfast with Magnus, and he most definitely wanted to do it again. When they finished eating they brought all the plates into kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

 

“Next time you are going to have let me cook for you.” Alec said as he finished putting the last plate into the dishwasher. Then Magnus closed it and turned it on.

 

“I like the idea there will be a next time.” Magnus said as he put his arms around Alec’s waist moving him closer to Magnus.

  
“I do too.” Alec said as he looked down blushing. Then he went on to say, “Magnus, we need to work on our videos for our channels.”

 

“Fine.” Magnus said as he let go of Alc. “We can film in my living room. Can you move my stuff?”

 

“Sure.” Alec said and he started following Magnus to his room. Magnus’ room had a deep red walls with a queen size bed with black wood and satin white sheets on the bed. Magnus took his tripod and camera from his living room, while Alec grabbed the lights moving it to the living room. Magnus started setting up the tripod and camera, and Alec put the lights behind the camera.

 

“I’m going to grab us to chairs to sit on. It will look better.” Alec said and went to the table were they had eaten breakfast, then grabbed two chairs. He moved the chairs in front of the camera making sure it was a good space between the place they were sitting and the camera. Alec then noticed that Magnus had fixed the lights and that was ready.

 

“Ok the camera and the lights.” Magnus said and Alec said down on one chair. “Alright. Lets film this thing.” Magnus pressed the record button on his camera and sat down on his chair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapter are going to be the videos. I thought it would be easier to seperate them into their own chapters.


	8. Chapter 8 - Boyfriend Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec does Boyfriend Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer than most of my chapters. Sorry.
> 
> 9/16/16 - Updating this chapter too. I'm so excited That I'm actually getting some work done on these chapters. Almost done. Writers block is going down since I started this.

“You ready?” Magnus asked Alec with a smile.

 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Alec said as he returned the smile.

 

“Hi cuties. Welcome to my channel. I’m the Magnificent Magnus Bane, and today with me is his cute YouTuber over here named Alec Lightwood.” Magnus in a very high and happy tone in the way he starts all his videos.”

 

“Hey guys. I’m Alec.” Alec said as he waves at the camera.

 

“So, Alexander. What are we doing today for our collab on my channel?” Magnus said.

 

“Well, a lot of them wanted us to do the Boyfriend tag.” Alec said with a shy smile on his face.

 

“You guys do know we are not going out. Right? Alec and I have been getting close recently and you guys lost your shit when I posted that picture with him.” Magnus said letting out a small chuckle at the end.

 

“I remember that. Izzy had come in my room when I was sleeping and telling me we were trending. That was weird.” Alec said as he chuckled at the memory that seemed so far away.

 

“Alright. Let’s get started.” Magnus said and clapped his hands.

 

“First question. He’s sitting in front of the tv what is on the screen?” Alec asked Magnus.

 

“Oh! I remember watching one of your videos and you said your favorite show is Game of Thrones. So that’s my answer.” Magnus said he put his hand on Alec’s leg when he said ‘Oh.’

 

“I didn’t know you watched my videos.” Alec said surprised.

 

“I watch all of your videos, Alexander.” Magnus said and smiled at him in a flirty way that always made Alec blush. 

 

“Ok my turn. What’s one food he doesn’t like?” Magnus asked Alec.

 

“The first day, I meet Magnus he had gotten a sandwich in Panera, and I remember that there was onions in his sandwich. Which he didn’t eat it until he was 100% sure there wasn’t any more onions in it. So, Magnus doesn’t like onions.” Alec said proudly at the knowledge he had.

 

“So true. I can’t stand onions. They smell so bad and they have this weird texture to them.” Magnus said as he shivered at the memory of the onion that was in his sandwich.

 

“Third Question. You go out to eat and have a drink what does he order? I want to see if you get this right because this is very easy.” Magnus said. 

 

“You like wine, correct?” Alec asked him.

 

“Yep. I love wine, and I don’t know yours. What do you usually get?”

“I don’t really drink since I’m a light weight, so I usually just get lemon water or plain water or a juice.” Alec said to him.

 

“Light weight? Huh? I want to see you drunk. You are probably one of those happy drunks.” Magnus said thinking at the idea of a happy drunk Alec. “Although I’m sure you never have been drunk in your life.”

 

“Well, I was once. Never again I had gotten drunk again because the headache I had the next day was horrible and it wasn’t worth it.” Alec said looking down at the embarrassing memory of how he got drunk.

 

“Wait. You need to tell the story. You can’t leave me hanging with that.” Magnus argued as he turned on his seat so his whole body was turned towards Alec, and he had moved his hand on Alec’s shoulders.

 

“Well. It was sophomore year of college, and Jace and I went to a party. I drank too much, and according to Jace I’m a super happy drunk who loves to kiss everyone.” Alec said chuckling as he scratches the back of his head.

 

“No way!” Magnus said laughing.

 

“Okay it’s not that funny. Next question. What size shoe do I wear?” Alec moved on trying to get Magnus stop laughing by hitting him lightly on his side with his elbow.

 

“I have no idea what your shoes size is.” Magnus said as he finally was able to stop laughing at Alec confession to being a happy drunk that loves to kiss everyone.

 

“I don’t know yours either.” Alec said he shook his head.

 

“What is your shoe size?” Magnus asked curiously.

 

“I’m an 11 and half in men’s. I know I got big feet.” Alec said to him.

 

“Well, you know what they say about men with big feet.” Magnus said as he gave Alec a little nudge.

 

“Magnus.” Alec said as he blushing at Magnus’ innuendo.

 

“Okay fine. Next question. If I was collecting anything what would it be?” Magnus said and chuckled at Alec’s reaction to his comment.

 

“Is a collection of make up a thing? I watched one of your videos, and when we went to get the stuff to set up. You just had so much makeup on your dresser.” Alec said.

 

“Yes. I do have a bit of a problem.” Magnus confessed and looked down. “I can’t help it. There is just so much pretty colors for eye shadows.”

 

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ confession to his makeup problem. “You know they say admitting you have a problem is the first step of fixing a problem.”

“Shut up.” Magnus said, and lightly slapped on his the arm while they both laughed.

 

“Sorry. Next question is what would this person eat everyday if he could?” Alec said and stopped laughing.

 

 “Alec loves bacon. Like we just had breakfast and I ate like one piece of bacon and he ate the nine other slices I made.” Magnus said and he once again he had put his hand tenderly on Alec’s lap while he was talking.

 

“Okay, you can’t judge me. Bacon is amazing. Bacon is life.” Alec said in a serious tone, and Magnus just chuckled at Alec’s statement.

 

“Alright bacon boy. What’s my favorite song?” Magnus said smiling at the camera.

 

“I believe in one of your videos, you once said it was War of Hearts by Ruelle.” Alec said as this time it was him putting his hand on Magnus’ lap.

 

“Correct. I would have also accepted I Get To Love You by Ruelle. Every time I hear that it makes me so happy.” Magnus said as he smiled thinking of Ruelle’s song.

 

“I haven’t heard that one. Maybe you can show it to me later.” Alec said, and Magnus nodded in reply.

 

“Favorite sports team?” Magnus said, and both boys looked at it each other and laughed.

 

“No.” The said at the same time.”

 

“Quick. What’s my eye color?” Alec said as he covered his eyes so Magnus couldn’t see them.

 

“Uh. Okay. Alexander’s eyes are blue, but not like in your face blue more like a sky blue. I love your eyes. They are beautiful.” Magnus said with a smile on his face. He had to admit he always loved Alec’s eyes and that was the first thing that got his attention when he first watched his videos.

 

“Thank you.” Alec said with a smile and he was blushing a little at Magnus comment on his eyes. “Um… The next question is who my best friend?”

 

“Okay that’s obvious. Jace is your best friend.”

 

“What is something you do that I wishes you wouldn’t?” Magnus said. 

 

“I don’t know. We really get along so well since day one.” Alec said since he couldn’t think of anything since him and Magnus met he never said anything like that to him.

 

“I don’t know either. Alexander has recently became one of my greatest friends in such a short time, which is super weird. You would think our personalities wouldn’t clash together but we just get along so well.” Magnus said to the camera.

“Yeah, we just get along so easily from day one. It was like we were always meant to be in each other’s lives.” Alec said as he looked at Magnus and smiled at him one of those big smiles that made Magnus want to melt.

 

“Awww. You are so cute. Thank you.” Magnus said as he pet Alec in head before letting out a small chuckle. “Well that’s all the questions we had. What should they do Alexander?”

 

“They should like and subscribe for more videos.” Alexander said to camera, and put two thumbs up.

 

“If you want to subscribe to Alexander I’m put his link below and we also made a video on his channel and it will linked somewhere over here.” Magnus said as hands in front of Alec’s face. “Thanks guys. I’ll see you soon, but until then stay fabulous world.”

 

“Bye guys.” Alec said waving his hands to the camera, then he got up and pressed the button to stop recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the Boyfriend Tag. Next Chapter they will do a collab video for Alec's channel. Hope you enjoyed the Boyfriend tag. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9  Tumblr Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec does tumblr tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys do like it. I worked really hard on this.
> 
> 9/14/16 - OMG the amount of fluff i wrote is so hard. Damn guys. Sorry. but this is updated. I only have 2 more chapters and I'm so excited to finish it.

“How did you know War of Hearts was my favorite song?” Magnus asked Alec before they started filming the video for Alec’s channel.

 

“I once saw it on one of your videos that you are were doing Q&A. Those were always my favorite of your videos because I always got to learn these fun facts about you.” Alec said took his iPhone.

 

“You really do watch my videos.” Magnus asked in a bit of shock. He knew that Alec had watched his videos but he thought he said that to be nice since most of his videos were beauty tutorials and fashion advise.

 

“Yeah, well… I watched them because I thought you were super cute, and you inspired me.” Alec said still looking at his iPhone as he finished sending a tweet asking his fans to post things on Tumblr with the #MalecLook tag.

 

“Alec look at me.” Magnus said, and Alec just did as he was told. Magnus put one of his hands on Alec’s cheek and planted a small and tender kiss on Alec’s lips. “Thank you for saying that.”

 

“It’s true. Your videos made me so happy, and that day that I got to meet you when you did your collab with Izzy was the best thing that could have happened to me.” Alec said with huge smile on his face. He felt like he was on a high every time he was with Magnus because with Magnus everything was perfect and he felt so happy.

 

“You are the sweetest.” Magnus said, and gave Alec another quick kiss. “We should continue with your video or I am going to just sit here and keep kissing you.” Alec just blushed and nodded at Magnus comment.

 

“I forget my laptop when I left this morning. Do you need the program on yours to do the video?” Alec asked Magnus.

 

“Yeah. Give me a second.” Magnus said as he came back with his laptop on and he getting it ready. “Here you go. It’s all set, and once we are done with the filming I will send it to you.”

 

“Thanks.” Alec said as he took the laptop and placed it on his laptop. He used the mousepad and clicked on Safari. He typed the address for tumblr and went into the tag he had created for the video.

 

“Alright. I will start the video now then.” Magnus got up and started the video before sitting back done.

 

“Hello everyone. My name is Alec Lightwood, and today I’m here with Magnus Bane.” Alec said as he waved his hand at the camera.

 

“Hey guys.” Magnus said as he also waved at the camera with a big smile on his face.

 

“So, Magnus would you like to tell them what we are doing today?” Alec said.

 

“We are doing the Tumblr Tag, which we pretty much we go through a tag that your fans posted stuff for us to look at.” Magnus explained what they were doing.

 

“So yeah. That’s what we are doing and we are going through the hashtag Malec look tag on tumblr. Let’s go.” Alec said and he typed the on the search bar for their tag.

 

The first thing that they see was the picture they took together and that had been photo shop into a space background saying ‘#Malec’ on it.

 

“Aww this is cute.” Magnus said with a big smile on his face.

 

“It is, and it was so well done. Thank you.” Alec said as he then continued to scroll down until he saw someone had posted a picture that they had described as their lockscreen on their phone. It had Alec on it and it had YouTube logo, a bow and arrow, pizza, and it had the quote ‘I’m not your bitch.’ On it.

 

“I’m not your bitch?” Magnus questioned the quote that was put on the picture with Alec.

 

“Yeah I tend to say that a lot to Jace, who for some reason loves to think he can boss me around.” Alec said trying to explain to Magnus the quote.

 

“That’s right. You said that to him when we were at Max’s homecoming.” Magnus said.

 

The next thing that see is a picture of Nicki Minaj at the Matt Gala holding a huge key that Alec recognized as a keyblade from the game Kingdom Hearts. Then right under it was a cartoon version of the picture from the Matt Gala.

 

“QUEEN!” Magnus almost screamed when he saw the picture. “I love Nicki Minaj. She is flawless and that ass though.” Alec gives Magnus almost saying calm yourself.

 

“She is pretty cool, and she is probably one of the few rappers I like since I’m more into rock music.” Alec said. “I really like that she is holding a keyblade, and her dress with the keyblade really looks like she could be coming out of Kingdom Hearts.”

 

“Kingdom Hearts?” Magnus asked in a confused face. Alec wasn’t shocked that Magnus didn’t know what he was talking about.

 

“It’s a video game.” Alec replied explained to Magnus, and Magnus just replied with an Oh. They continued to scroll down and the finally saw that someone had written a fanfiction about them.

 

“Oh my god, you guys really do love Malec huh?” Alec said surprised.

 

“What can you expect Alec we would make a superhot couple.” Magnus said in a flirty tone, and gave him a wink. His comment had made Alec blush and he couldn’t help but laughing at him. “Should we read the description for it?

 

“Oh yeah.” Alec said trying to get back to what he was actually doing. “Do you want to read it or should I?”

 

“You read it.” Magnus said and gave him a small pet on the head.

 

“Ok. So here I go. ‘After struggling to cope with the demons within him, 18-year-old Alec Lightwoods moves to New York to attend New York University and escape his past and make a fresh start. While navigating a new school and new relationships, Alec finds escaping his demons and old life is harder than he thought, will Alec be able to use his new relationships to help him or will his demons ultimately swallow him whole, destroying everything Alec has worked so hard to build.’” Alec said in a dramatic tone that caused Magnus to laugh and as he laughed he put his on Alec’s shoulder.

 

“I would read that. I like how one of the tags is angst.” Magnus said, and moved his fingers over the heart button and clicked on it. “We will read that later.” He ended giving Alec a little push, and Alec chuckled at Magnus’ comment.

 

“But seriously, why is that in most fanfictions you guys write about me I’m always so depressed?” Alec asked in confusion. He just couldn’t understand why his fans had made him like that.

 

“It’s probably because you always were so much black, but you also really look good on you.” Magnus said. “However you could use a bit of color. Maybe some dark royal blues would look amazing. Red as well.” Magnus was about to get lost in all the possible outfit ideas that would look good in Alec.

 

“Magnus. Please come back to me.” Alec said as he tried to not laugh and placed his hand on Magnus’ lap.

 

“Sorry.” Magnus said as he shook his head. They continued to look down, and they saw maybe other edits of them and some of that just had them by themselves.

 

“Is that an edit of me kissing you?” Magnus said for a second not believing what he was seeing.

 

“Oh my god.” Alec didn’t even know what to say since the edit was pretty good. They could have noticed that it was a picture that was drawn but it was detailed and it was so amazing. Also, not to mention that if someone looked at it quickly they probably think it was real.

 

“Wow. I look good when I’m kissing someone.” Magnus joked trying and making sure that Alec was comfortable with what was in front of them. “Those were amazing guys.”

 

“Yeah. Thank you for everyone who took their time to post things to this tag for us to make this video.” Alec said. “Until next time.”

 

“Byeeeee lovies.” Magnus said and waves his hand.

 

“Bye guys.” Alec said and waved. Then he got up and stopped the camera from filming.

 

“That was really cool edit they created.” Magnus said as he continued to talk about the kissing picture when he noticed that it wasn’t filming anymore.

 

“Yeah. I wasn’t expecting it.” Alec said. Magnus had gotten up and started leading them towards the coach.

 

“Yeah, but it’s kind of amazing to know that they ship us so hard.” Magnus as he pulled Alec closer to him when they are sitting down on the coach.

 

“It’s kind of scary at the same time.” Alec said as he moved to have his head laying down on Magnus lap.

 

“There is nothing to be scared about, Alexander.” Magnus said as he put his fingers through Alec’s hair.

 

“There is so much to be scared about.” Alec said as he closed his eyes. He loved having Magnus do that to his hair. It was so relaxing. Magnus leaned down and gave Alec a kiss. While they kissed, Alec had put his hands on Magnus’ cheek.

 

“There is nothing to be scared about, Alexander.” Magnus repeated once again. “I’ll be with you through everything as long as you want me to.” Alec had smiled at Magnus and he got back up so he was now back sitting on the couch.

 

“Thank you, Magnus. I know that it’s probably not easy for you being with me.” Alec said as he wrapped his arms around Magnus hugging him in thanks.

 

“It’s very easy being with you, Alexander. Don’t worry about it I’ll be with you as long as you take me.” Magnus said as he hugged Alec back, and kissed him on his cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description I used for the FanFic they read is an actually fic written by my good friend. It's called Fresh Start and her username is Lydiamxrtin. I'm the #1 trash for her fanfic. I'm in love. Seriously go read it. Although she is really evil, and loves to break my heart into 2 pieces. It's still an amazing fanfic.
> 
> PS the picture of Nicki Minaj at the Matt Gala (IDK how to spell it) is real. I saw it on my tumblr. It was pretty cool.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec watches a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LOTS OF FLUFF AND CUTENESS
> 
> Please leave comments thought about it. I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far.

Magnus and Alec had finally finished with their videos, and putting Magnus’ equipment away back in his filming room. They had decided to start watch a movie a movie, and while Magnus set up his TV for the movie, Alec had gone into the kitchen to grab some chips and ice cream from the fridge with two spoons along with two bottles of water.  When Alec returned to the living room he noticed that Magnus was sitting on the middle of his long L-shaped black leather sofa with a blanket on his lap.

“So, what movie are we watching?” Alec asked as he set the food down on the glass table that was in front of him.

“I was thinking of watching The Princess Bride. It’s one of my favorite movies.” Magnus said as he picked up the remote from the glass table to press play so the movie would start while Alec had sat down next to him.

“I never seen this movie before.” Alec said with a suspicious tone to his voice as Magnus sat down next to him and pulled the blanket over Alec’s lap. “Thanks. I love watching movies with blankets.”

“Same here. Don’t worry this movie is not girlie as it sounds. There is sword fights, action, bad guys, good guys, and romance.” Magnus said, and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Do you want to lie down it would be better to watch the movie?”

“I like action, so I am in. I like that idea, but how will we eat?” Alec said with his love for food showing.

“That’s true.” Magnus said, and the movie was starting. The credit came on and Alec had decided that if he was going to watch this movie with Magnus he was going to be a little bold. He put his arms around shoulders, and continued to look at the movie trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing hard as he was. He had heard Magnus chuckle before he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist.

The movie was going on and both of them were eating and watching how the main couple of Buttercup and Wesley fell in love. The narrator was explaining how whenever Wesley said ‘As you wish’ he was really saying ‘I love you’ to Buttercup.

“As you wish.” Magnus said once at the same time as the male protagonist with a smile on his face. He loved The Princess Bride and that saying just was so beautiful to him. Alec had noticed that Magnus had been complete lost in the movie, and the magic of the love story that was being shown in front of them.

“Magnus.” Alec said and it almost sounded like a whisper, and Magnus turned his attention back to Alec. “Let’s lie down.”

Magnus nodded as a reply and Alec laid down with his belly up while Magnus laid down on top of him as he pulled the blanket over them. Magnus was a lot lighter than Alec had expect, and cuddling with him felt right. 

They had both returned there attention to the movie, and Alec really liked it. The movie did had action and through the movie middle of the movie when it seems like everything is working out for the bad guy he started hearing a little snore. It wasn’t loud, and he looks down to notice that Magnus had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, and though that Magnus look so sweet when he was a sleep. Magnus looked at total peace, and Alec couldn’t help but giving him a soft kiss on top of his head. Then, he wrapped his arms around him tighter and Magnus just smiled. Returning his attention to the movie, Alec continued to watch the movie and he was very much entertained. The movie reached the end, and the movie ended with the last word to be spoken.

“As you wish.” The male character said in the movie.  Alec looked at Magnus and Alec notices that he still looks he is still sleeping. He reaches for the TV controller that was on the table in front of them hoping he wouldn’t wake up Magnus, and turned off the TV.

“Stop moving.” Magnus said to Alec, and Alec just chuckled before he moved back to the position they were before.

“As you wish.” Alec said before closing his eyes deciding to as well take a nap.

Magnus had woken up from a wonderful nap, but he felt extremely hot. He noticed that there was something really warm under him, and remembered that he had fallen asleep on Alec. He smiled down at Alec, and remember that in his dream Alec had said “As you wish” to him. Magnus couldn’t help it seeing Alec asleep under him. He lighted brushed his fingers on Alec’s cheek, and outlined his lips with fingers very lightly. Alec was always so handsome with his dark black hair and bright blue eyes. Ever since the first YouTube video Magnus saw of Alec he had a crush on him.

“Hi.” Alec said to Magnus with a lazy smile on his face as he could barely open his eyes.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Magnus said to him. Then Alec saw the one thing he would never see Magnus do. Magnus was blushing a little, and that made Alec smile even more.

“You didn’t.” Alec said to him as he put his hand on Magnus’ cheek and pulled him in for a slow and tender kisses that went from Magnus’ lips to his cheeks before reaching his neck placing one last kiss there.

“Please don’t stop.” Magnus said as he was loving the feeling of Alec’s kiss.

“As you wish.” Alec said to him with a huge smile on his face before pulling down for another kiss on Magnus’ lips. While they were kissing Alec felt Magnus’ smiling at what Alec’s had said to him. They laid down on that couch kissing with Alec on the bottom with arms around Magnus’ waist and Magnus had his arms around Alec’s neck. It was completely blissful and the two of them were both the happiest they have ever been with them laying down and just kissing. Magnus pulled away from the kiss, so they could take a second to breath, while Alec leaned forward trying to go in for another kiss. Magnus smiled down at him before going back down and gave Alec a soft but quick kiss.

“We should get up. What do you want to do?” Magnus said as he started moving so we was now sitting up on the coach and pulled Alec as well so he was doing the same thing.

“I want to go back to do what we are doing.” Alec confessed without taking a second to thought to what he had said. Magnus chuckled at Alec’s confession, and moved so now he was sitting on Alec’s lap.

“As you wish.” Magnus said to Alec before kissing him once more and wrapped his arms around his neck and started playing with Alec’s hair. Alec responded with fully to Magnus kiss and his arms went directly at Magnus’ waist. Magnus broke there kiss this time to move his attention to Alec’s neck as he started kissing there. Alec tilted his head trying to make it easier for Magnus to continue to kiss his neck.

“Magnus.” Alec had moaned and Magnus automatically brought back his mouth to Alec’s lips, but this time when they kissed it wasn’t soft or tender. This kiss was passionate and hard and Magnus lightly bite Alec’s bottom lip so we would grant him access to his mouth. They continued to kiss and all that could be heard was either the sound of them kissing or the moans that was coming out of both of their mouth.

“We should stop because if we continue we might do something that we are not ready for.” Magnus said breathless. He had never felt so breathless from kissing someone before, but it wasn’t because he was out of breath. It was literally because Alec had taken his breath away with the kisses and the “As you wish” quote. Magnus had other reason that wanted to stop because he knew that Alec was making him fall for him so fast, and that really scared the living hell out of him.

“You are probably right.” Alec said breathless as well with a smile that match the big smile that Magnus had on his face. He looked at Magnus, and Alec felt like this was right where he belong. That thought scared him because he was falling for Magnus hard.

“How about we go out to eat?” Magnus said as he got up from the coach pulling Alec with him.

“Let’s go.” He said to Magnus and they headed outside of Magnus’ apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Bride is like my favorite movie. It's amazing if you haven't watched it. There is love and action and revenge. Seriously watch it guys. A-MAZING.
> 
> As you wish is actually a quote from the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec Bromance Moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SO SORRY GUYS. I havent posted anything because I had a bit of writers block. Okay that's a lie. I got distracted by Malec fanfics. Sorry. I was reading such good ones. I couldn't stop. Also Malec/Shadowhunter crack videos took control of my life. I promise to be good from now on.

Alec arrives home from spending the day with Magnus, and when he arrives to his bedroom he notices that Jace is laying down on his bed.

“Hey man.” Jace says when he notices that Alec has entered the room, and he moves so he is now sitting on Alec’s bed.

“What up, man?” Alec says as he walks towards his desk and puts his phones, wallet and keys on it before moving back to bed and sitting next to Jace.

“So, there is something I have been meaning to ask you. Well there is two things I have been waiting to ask you. So I’m just coming out and saying it to you” Jace said with a nervous tone to his voice. “Will you be my best man at my wedding with Clary?”

“Yeah. I’ll be your best man.” Alec said and Jace pulls him for hug.

“Thank you.” Jace said.

“So, what’s the second thing you have to ask me?” Alec said sort of curious what the second question was because he knew that Alec was going to ask him soon since Alec is Jace’s best friend since they were little kids.

“What is going on between you and Magnus?” Jace said with smile and relieved smile on his face.

“Nothing.” Alec says quickly.

“Okay. Seriously Alec.” Jace said as he got up and closed Alec’s door before sitting back down next to Alec. “It’s not nothing, man. I can easily tell that you like him, and I just want to know because you are my brother.”

“I-I-I just don’t know how to explain it.” Alec said and he looks down at his hands.

“Alec, I don’t know if you know this but emotions are never black or white. They are more like symptoms. You lose your breath every time they enter a room. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.” Jace says at looking at Alec but towards the window. At that moment Alec knew what Jace was thinking. Clary was the girl for Jace, and Alec never thought that would happened. Ever since they meet Jace has been head over heels for Clary and the same for her.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Alec said smiling at his best friend.

“There is no other girl for me, Alec.” Jace said with a big smile on his face. “But this conversation isn’t about me or my feelings about Clary. It’s about you, man. What is going on between you and Magnus?”

“Fine.” Alec said and sighs because he knew he could never hide anything from Jace. “Well, I kind of really like him, and I asked him to be my boyfriend.”

“My brother’s got game.” Jace said and gave Alec a small push before he started chuckling.

“I don’t got game, Jace. Plus you can’t tell anyone.” Alec said. “Especially Clary because you know she will tell Izzy and Izzy will be down my throat about coming out and everything.”

“Fine. I won’t tell her, but you really should come out, Alec. There is nothing wrong if you are gay. I don’t care, and Izzy and everyone else don’t either. You will always our awkward Alec.” Jace said.

“Shut up, Jace. I’m not awkward.” Alec said as he gave push making him fall down on the bed.  
  
“Dude seriously. I love you but you are awkward.” Jace said laughing now.

“Whatever. Anyways, have you decided if you are going to go with me to VidCon this weekend?” Alec said with curiosity in his voice and trying to move the attention from him and back to Jace.

“Yeah. Clary and I are all packed, and before you came in I saw that Izzy was also all packed. Are you packed?” Jace asked because he knew Alec hated packing.

“Weeeell.” Alec said and gave a fake smile.

“You are going to for the last possible minute. Aren’t you?” Jace said looking at him with a serious face.

“Probably.” Alec said as he chucked.

“Is Magnus going to VidCon?” Jace said giving him that troublemaker smile that Alec knew every well.

“I think so. I saw online that he has a couple of panels during his time there.” Alec said.

“Do I get to meet this secret boyfriend of yours?” Jace said poking Alec in the stomach.

“Jace, you already meet him when we had Max’s homecoming party.” Alec said, and he slapped Jace’s hand before he could poke him again.

“Well, yes, but I didn’t really talk to him. Did I? I want to meet this guy who making you happy.” Jace said and gave Alec the puppy dog eyes. Alec couldn’t never say no to Jace when he gave him the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” Alec said, and Jace knew it was time to drop the subject.

“Whatever. I have to go pick out my tux for the wedding and Izzy already knows that you are my best man so she will probably pick the tux for you.” Jace said.

“Izzy knows everything for your wedding. She is the maid of honor.” Alec said with a proud tone in his voice. Izzy had been doing an amazing job as the maid of honor, and she was really giving Clary and Jace her very best to try to make them both happy.

“Yeah. It’s making my life so much easier though. All I do is say okay and drive them around.” Jace said nodding with a relief.

“If you keep saying yes you are going to get in trouble with Clary. I’m sure she wants your opinion dude.” Alec said.

“Well, I don’t really care about what the wedding looks like, so that she can do whatever she wants. I just want to marry the girl.” Jace said as he opened the Alec’s bedroom. “See you later, dude. Remember you need to introduce me because I want to see if they are worthy of you.”

Alec just laughed at his best friend walking out of his room, and he got up to pick up his laptop to start working on editing and e-mails he needed to catch up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no Magnus on this chapter but I did want a Jalec scene before I head these characters off to vidcon.
> 
> Stay tone Vidcon is coming in a couple of chapters.
> 
> I am posting this on 5/26/2016 and I will post another chapter for this tomorrow but non this weekend since I'll be away.
> 
> But I'll try to have a chapter on Monday for you guys. Thanks for reading and giving my fanfic a try. I hope you guys are enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and friends at Vidicon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated and I finally got rid of my Writers block. YESS!! Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this super fluffy and sweet chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to try to start posting at least once a month. Please wish me luck.

It was finally here. VidCon in the beautiful state of California. Alec and his siblings plus Clary and Simon had finally arrived at their hotels. Alec loved VidCon because he always got meet a lot of fans, and it was funny at the end there was Disney Day and he always had the best time with his siblings. He had received his schedule and he would be busy all the days while he was there. He wondered if there was going to be any time for for him to see Magnus with the busy schedule he had. Alec was arrived in his room that he was going share with Max for the weekend that they were there, and they were pretty much done unpacking. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

 _“We have time before the craziness of VidCon starts. Can I go see you?_ ” Magnus had said in his text to Alec.

 

“ _I’m sharing a room with Max. I’ll go see you room. What room are you in?_ ” He replied. 

 

Quickly after Alec’s response Magnus had responded that he was in room 1403, and Alec told Max was going to go walk around a bit to explore the hotel. Max and Alec’s room had been on 1414, and all he had to do was alway towards Magnus, and when he arrived he knocked on the door. 

 

“Hey.” Magnus said with a smile. 

 

“Hi.” Alec responded and he walked in to Magnus’ room, and he when he walk in he notices that the Magnus has everything spotless while his and Max’s room they haven’t been in it for a day and it’s already a mess. 

 

“So,” Magnus says after he closed the door, and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and giving Alec a mischievous smile . “While you are here in my hotel room. What would you like to do?” 

 

“I can think of something.” Alec said with a big smile on his face as he leans down and gives Magnus a light peck on the lips.

  
“Yeah.” Magnus said as he chucked, as he raised his arms from Alec’s waist to wrap it around his neck but not before he made sure that while he did it he felt Alec’s hard abs. 

 

He pulled Alec down and they kissed again. This kiss wasn’t like the one that they had previously. This one was playful and happy, but also slow and Magnus could feel Alec’s smile with his kiss. Magnus then hard realized that somehow during this whole make-out process Alec had somehow managed put his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer. They pulled apart and both of them were breathless, and all they could do is laugh. They could not believe how much the person in from of them took their breath away with every smile, and every word. They had felt like they were in their own personal world. Alec picked Magnus up bridal style and before he could say anything to protest Alec had laid him down on the bed as Alec climbed over. 

 

Alec was now on top of Magnus and he moved his attention back to Magnus’ lips. Magnus and Alec’s lips were moving in perfect sync. With all the tension between the both of them Magnus had some how managed to move on top of Alec and Alec’s back was now to the bed. Then Magnus started to move his tension towards Alec’s neck, and Alec moaned with pleasure. Even though Alec though if felt amazing he pulled Magnus’ attention back from his neck to mouth. They kept kissing and kissing as now they both of their tongues were fighting for dominance and to Magnus’ surprise Alec had own. Alec rolled now he was on top of Magnus and he took of his shirt while Magnus followed his actions and did the same. He put his hands around Magnus neck and continued to kiss him. 

 

The passion and the lust were becoming one and the same, and it was a never ending cycle. Both Magnus and Alec lusted for each other, and that was nothing they couldn’t deny. However the passion they felt for each other was strange and unusual for both of them. They have meet only recently and they can’t seem to be away from one another. 

 

Magnus wanted to tell everyone that he was in love with Alec Lightwood, but knew he couldn’t. Alec wanted to tell everyone that he was in love with Magnus Bane, but he was afraid. Not matter what happened between them Alec was afraid that if he admitted that he was in love with Magnus he would love everything. His family. His job. Everything. 

 

He was afraid of what his parents would do, and if they had found out they might take Max away from him. Max was one of his favorite person in the world, and he was also afraid of Max would say. He knew that Jace and Izzy would be by his side. However, what about his fans and all his subscribers that he worked so hard to get. He was afraid that all of the good things he has been able to do since he became a successful YouTuber. But throughout this whole experience with Magnus he has started to realize that maybe he could do it, and could come out. That maybe, just maybe, everything would work itself out.

 

“Magnus Bane if you don’t get ourself out of that room. I’m going to open this door in 10 seconds.” they heard a man’s voice coming out from Magnus’ room.

 

“Damn it. That’s Ragnor. I promised I would out to get some dinner with him.” Magnus said breathless and looking towards the door before looking back at Alec. Alec moved so now he was no longer on top of Magnus and moved to grab his shirt. “You don’t have to go. I could tell him I’m not hungry and to come back later.” 

 

“That’s fine. I need to go check up on Max, and the others. We promised Max that we would take him to In-N-Out.” Alec said as he put his shirt on and gave Magnus a small peck before handing him his shirt. 

 

“Fine. Your lost.” Magnus said and he put his shirt on. “Ragnor won’t tell anyone you were here by the way.”

 

“That would be nice. Thank you, and I’m sorry.” Alec said as he looked down and held Magnus hand.

 

“MAGNUS BANE COME OUT! I’M HUNGRY, AND DAMN IT I WANT FOOD.” Ragnor yelled. 

 

“I’M COMING! GIVE ME A SEC.” Magnus yelled back. “Don’t you ever be sorry, and no matter how much I want to yell out that I lov-. That I have you as my boyfriend. I can wait. Just can you promise me one thing.”

 

“Anything.” Alec says giving Magnus a small smile.

 

“When you decided that you feel comfortable and confident that you want to come out that you will tell me. I want to be there for you, and support you.” Magnus says and puts one hand on Alec’s cheek and gives Alec a light kiss. 

  
“As you wish.” Alec said, and Magnus chuckled remembering their time watching the Princess Bride. “We should go.”

 

“Yeah.” Magnus replied. 

 

“Yeah.” Alec replied and he touched his forehead to Magnus’. Then they both closed their eyes and smiling listening to each other breath. Magnus moved away, and opened the door soon after Ragnor came in.

 

“Finally. How long does it take for you to get ready? It’s just you and me getting dinner, and it’s not like I haven’t seen you at your worst.” Ragnor said with a really grumpy tone to his voice before turning his attention to Alec. “Nice to meet you. Blah blah blah. Unless you are coming with us to get dinner I don’t care who you are or what the two of you were doing. Can we go?”

 

“Yes. We can go.” Magnus said and the three of them walked out of Magnus’ room. “Alec, I’ll text you later when I come back.”

 

Alec just replied with a nod before heading towards his room, and he felt that he was on cloud nine. He could believe how happy he felt. Alec opened the door to see that Jace and Izzy were sitting on the bed.

 

“Hey guys.” Alec said as he put his phone and wallet on the table next to his bed. “Where is Max?”

 

“Taking a shower.” Izzy replied as continued to look down and scroll through Instagram.

 

“You have something on your neck.” Jace said and Izzy looked up.

 

“What?” Alec was so confused, and put his hands on his neck. 

 

“Looks like a bit mark.” Izzy said with a mischievous smile, and that made Alec turn red.

 

“What have you been doing anyway?” Jace said to him.

 

“Nothing just walked around, and tried to clear my head.” Alec said trying to make the best excuse possible, but failing horribly.

 

“And what? Did you run into a vampire?” Jace said and now shaking his head.

 

“What? No! I feel” Alec quickly said not thinking about his reply. 

 

“On your neck?” Izzy said before she started laughing and Jace just smiled and shook his head. “Come on big bro let me help you with that injury that you got on your neck because you fell.” 

 

Izzy took out her makeup bag from her bag, and start applying some foundation on Alec’s neck before Max came out of the bathroom. Luckily for him even though Max was a kid, he loved taking showers and being in the water so his showers always took forever. By the time Max came out of the shower he was dress, and they all went out to get dinner. 

 

Dinner was great and Clary and Simon had joined the 4 of them to dinner. Alec had an amazing dinner with his friends, and family. When they reached back to their room he looked at his phone and noticed he had a text from Magnus.   
  
“I hope you are having an amazing night, and good night, my sweet sweet boyfriend.” Magnus had said through his text. Alec couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you. I’m going to bed right now we have a long weekend a head of us with VidCon.” Alec texted Magnus. “Good night, my kind and loving boyfriend. You are the best never forget.” 

 

Alec put his phone to charge and he fell quickly and happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I know I'm not the greatest writer, and I would love if you can tell me what I could fix or maybe should change to make it better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I don't think I ever said that but seriously thank you. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \- From one Malec trash to another.


	13. Chapter 13 - VidCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VidCon is here and everyone is excited for their days with meeting fans, panels, and interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for a weird schedule but between work and college I have been really busy but I have really great ideas (Well i think they are great) about where I want to take this fanfic and I hope everyone keeps reading.

Vidicon was here and everyone was excited. Everyone’s day were planned down to the minute they would eat. Alec had all his days planned with not only being the interviewee but the interviewer. Alec had had very excited to talk about his special plans he had with family. They had been planning a tour and they were finally going to be able to show their fans the video trailer for it. 

 

All these things were happening and time to see each other was very small, but luckily he had Max with him everywhere he went. Max had decided that he would help Alec during his interviews and help getting him everywhere. The day had been long with pictures and screaming fans but the final interview was ending.

 

“Alec I have to ask you this and this was the most requested question that we received from your fans. Are you seeing anyone? Or do you have someone you like?” The interviewer asks with a smile on her face. Alec couldn’t help but smile and blush when asked this question.

  
“O.M.G. You have someone you like. Give us the details. You don’t have to give us any names but I’m sure your fans will love to know. Pleaseeeeee.” She says to Alec begging him. Alec thought carefully how he would answer this question because he didn’t want to let out he was gay yet. He had started to finally think about how he would do it and it wasn’t going to be in an interview that he would do it. 

 

“The person I currently like has this amazing personality, and every time I talk to them it feels like we can talk about anything. Not to mention I can listen to their voice nonstop.” Alec said trying to make sure he doesn’t give out anything anymore. 

 

“Aw. That’s really cute. Is that person here at VidCon today?” She asks Alec, and he couldn’t take this interview anymore. He was scared of what else she could and would ask him it continued like this.

 

“I don’t know.” Alec said and he was glad his voice didn’t betray him specially since he sucked at lying. 

 

“Alright everyone. This is all we have for you guys today. Thank you for being here, Alec.” She tells him and they shake hands.

 

“No problem.” He says, and they both wave at the camera. Max hurries towards Alec, and before the interviewer could ask him anything else.  

 

“Alec I’m hungry and tired can we head back to the hotel room?” Max said quickly, and Alec just nodded and said goodbye to the interviewer. 

 

They headed back into their hotel room and soon they were joined by Izzy, Jace, and Clary who came with Simon. They had all ordered room service and eating while talking about the interesting fan interactions they had during they fan meeting and panels. 

 

Izzy had given the idea they watch a movie for the rest of the night and even though Alec wanted to spend the rest of the night working on some of his video ideas he gave in to his sister’s wishes. They had decided to watch The Avengers: Age of Ultron because Simon and Max got their super heroes, Jace got his action, and Clary and Izzy weren’t complaint because they got to see hot guys in the movie. 

 

The movie had started and everyone was ready for the movie with popcorn they had bought beforehand and candy along with soda. Alec had loved this movie for all the 3 reason his siblings and friends had. Hot Guys plus Great Action plus Great Super Hero equals a Happy Alec. He would never tell them that though. 

 

During the movie, Alec felt his phone vibrate and he saw that it was a text from Magnus.

 

 _‘What time are you guys heading to Disney Land tomorrow?’_  

 

‘ _We decided to leave at 10 am, so we can sleep in a bit. Max is so excited Disney Land. This is his favorite part about this trip’_ He replied back to Magnus.

 

‘ _Do you mind if my friends and I join your group tomorrow?’_ Magnus texted back.

 

‘ _That’s fine. It will be great to see you tomorrow.’_ Alec texted back with a smile on his face.

 

“Who you texting, Alec?” Max curiously asked Alec, and Alec thought for a second what he would describe his relationship with Magnus to his little brother.

  
“My friend Magnus. Remember the guy who bought you Bay-Max? He wanted to know if he and his friends can join our group tomorrow. I said that’s okay if that’s alright.” Alec said to him. 

 

“Magnus is coming?” Max said with excitement and Alec nodded. “Awesome! He was so cool and he looked like a rock-star. I can’t wait to see him tomorrow. Do you think he will go on rides with me?”

 

“Well, you can ask him tomorrow when you see him?” Alec said and pet his little brothers head. Then before he could turn his attention back to the movie he received another text from Magnus.

  
‘ _I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, my darling ;)’_  

 

Alec couldn’t help but blush and he was so happy that all the lights were off. He turned his attention back to the movie. The movie had been great and all of them enjoyed it. By the time the movie was over Max had fallen asleep on top of Izzy’s bed. He picked up his little brother so he could take him to their hotel room. 

 

“Hey, Alec. Can I talk to you about something?” Clary said when Alec was about to leave Izzy’s and Simon’s hotel room. 

 

“Yeah. Let me just put Max in his bed and we can talk.” Alec said and he headed towards his room which was next to his sister’s and Simon’s room. He entered his room and placed his brother on the full size bed he had that was next to his own, and pulled the covers on top of him. 

 

“Sleep tight, buddy.” He said before giving him small peck on the forehead. He had just noticed how much his little brother wasn’t little anymore, and with every passing day he got taller and how smart he was becoming.  “I’ll be just right outside talking to Clary.”

 

“Hey.” Clary said to him when she came outside of his hotel room. “Max really passed out huh?”

 

“Yeah. It’s been a long day and he is only a kid. I never know when he is really tired since he never complains. He just sits there and plays his games patiently waiting for me to finish.” Alec said. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Just wanted to catch up with you.” Clary said with a smile on her face and Alec knew that smile.  “You just been so happy lately and smiling. Has someone caught the eye of famous YouTuber Alexander Lightwood?” She giggles.

  
“What makes you say that?” He says in panic and blushes.

 

“Alec, Come on! You are one of my best friends, and even though we bicker like all the time. I still want you to be happy.” Clary said and taking one of Alec’s hand in hers. “And if there is someone behind that happiness I want to know, so I can support you.”

 

“Thanks, Clary.” Alec said and he gives her a bear hug that lifts her feet off the ground by a whole 12 inches. “Little girl already knows who it is doesn’t she?”

 

“Hey! My name isn’t Little Girl.” She says and they both start to laugh. “Magnus Bane?”

 

“Yeah.” That was all Alec could say because this was the first person that Alec has talked about Magnus that wasn’t apart from his family. “It’s like I get this feeling in bottom of my stomach every time I see him, and heart feels like it’s going to jump out of my chest. It’s all so strange and new and different from everything I have felt before. I’m just so scared.”

 

“Alexander Lightwood is scared of Love?” Clary said in a confused and in a surprised tone because even though Alec had his awkward personality he was a confident person in all the things he chose to do. 

 

“Love? Me? No. That’s impossible. It’s too early.” Alec said looking back a Clary confused at her statement.

 

“Yeah. You love him. So what?” Clary said.

 

“It’s impossible.It’s too early for me to be in love with him. Right?” Alec asked her completely worried about the idea of him being in love. “I mean, you and Jace didn’t even say I love you until you guys were dating for like three months.”

  
“Well, yes. It took us three months to say but I knew I was falling in love with Jace from the first time we meet. Jace stole my heart and he never gave it back from the first moment I saw him.” Clary said fondly remembering the first time she met him, and Alec noticed that her cheeks were blushing a little when she thought about Jace.

 

“You know I don’t think I ever told you this but Jace asking you out was probably the best thing he ever did.” Alec said. “He really was annoying and a player, and all Izzy and I wanted for him is to find someone to be in love with and someone who would accept the crazy romantic and weird person that he is.”

 

“Thanks. I’m glad he asked me out too.” She said looking back down at her engagement ring that Jace had given to her before looking back at Alec. “However, this conversation isn’t about Jace and I. It’s about you and Magnus.”

 

“Okay fine.” Alec said pouting but he was trying not to chuckle. “Maybe. Let’s pretend here. That I’m falling in love with Magnus Bane. What do you suggest I do?”

 

“Well, I would say tell him. Tell him how you feel. Tell him that you are falling in love with him. Then maybe you would feel comfortable to maybe come out to rest of the world.” Clary said as she took his hand. 

  
“I don’t know about coming out. That scares me.” Alec says looking down as he plays with family ring he had that had an L on it. Clary takes his hand to make sure his attention was back at her. 

 

“Alec everyone loves you and if you are gay, straight, or bisexual doesn’t change who you are as a person.” Clary says to him with a smile. “We will love you as you are.”

 

“Thank you, Clary.” Alec says and he hugs her again. “How did you get so smart, Little girl?” 

 

“Well. I’m Clary freaking Fray aren’t I?” She says and laughs. 

 

“Yes. Yes, you are.” Alec said and smiling at her. 

 

“I’m going to bed. It was nice talking to you, Alec. I hope you really do think about maybe coming out. There is nothing for you to be afraid of, and if you are worried about your parents they will come to understand. Plus, you don’t have to worry about your subscribers since they really care about you.  This won’t matter to them.” She says before giving a quick hug and heading towards her’s and Jace’s hotel room.

 

Alec headed back inside his room and started to lay down on his bed. He was thinking about what Clary had said about telling Magnus about how he felt and how maybe he should come out. He wasn’t sure it was time to come out yet because he really wanted to tell his parents first before he told all of his subscribers. However, for a moment he felt like he could do it. Come out to everyone and say it. He could say that he was gay and he was proud. That there wasn’t any way of changing it. This was who he was and he wanted everything out in the open. Maybe he would tell Magnus about his thoughts on coming out tomorrow and maybe Magnus had some advise for him since he has already came out. Thoughts about Magnus quickly flooded Alec’s brain, and soon he was fast asleep dreaming about a day were he would come out to the world and saying his true feelings about Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of Chapter 13. I felt like my fanfic really need some Alec and Clary scene since their relationship from the book is one of my favorite. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm so excited for the next chapter hopefully it will be up soon within the next couple of days. I say this but I haven't even written it but I have the idea for the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> See you guys later :)


End file.
